History Books Forgot About Us
by TheMagic8Ball
Summary: Emma is in collage now, with problems of her own. Not including the little girl that keeps popping up in her memory from years ago. A transfer student comes to Emma's class from Maine and she seems familiar, but why? A broken promise left Emma wondering what ever happened to that girl, but maybe the transfer student has the answers. (rating might change later) (swanqueen story)
1. You Are My Sweetest Downfall

**I got the idea for this fic while listening to one of my favorite songs, Samson by Regina Spektor, so I strongly recomend you listen to the song before reading. Also just a heads up I do not own any of the lyrics in this chapter, or the whole fic actually. **

"It was like walking on air, but at the same time it was like walking on a tight rope. One wrong step and you're dead." Emma moves her hands around the air above her and falls back onto the firm couch she's sitting on. The fan swirls above on the ceiling. She follows it with her eyes, growing dizzy. The blinds are open, casting a jagged light all over the woman sitting across from her. It smells like old books and crushed dreams.

"Well technically Miss Swan, you could have died so that feeling is normal." The therapist writes something down in her notebook of secrets that she never lets Emma look in. "Although the walking on air part that you found 'enjoyable' is not." She says, with the slightest trace of annoyance in her voice. Emma tilts her head up to the ceiling and shrugs. "This is the third time you've jumped off that bridge Emma, and this is also the third time you've lived." She looks up at Emma, and closes her book. "I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again." She stands up and walks over to the door, opening it for Emma to leave. Emma stands up lazily and walks to the door.

"Bye Janice." Emma waves back to the woman as she walks out the door.

"Goodbye, Miss Swan." Emma can practically hear the middle aged woman rolling her eyes. She hates it when Emma calls her by her first name, but Emma really doesn't care.

Emma leaves the building and walks down the sidewalk, shoving her hands deep into her pockets. She has to go back to school tomorrow and she isn't really looking forward to it, but then again who is? She sighs and looks around at the trees lining the streets with their little patches of grass below them. Sometimes she wishes she were a bird so she could just fly away. The closest feeling she can get to flying is falling off that bridge a couple blocks away from her dorm. Her parents gave her up for adoption when she was born and she has never had a permanent family. Once she turned 18 she left the orphanage that she had grown up in and got into collage. Nothing fancy, but it's better than nothing. She doesn't get why everyone always freaks out when she jumps, its not like she has ever really gotten hurt before. Sure a couple bruises, but nothing that bad. After all Emma knows how to swim so its not like she'd drown. She likes to blame her parents for the way she acts. She'd been in the system for so long so now she craves for freedom. One way to feel that is to jump.

She gets to her dorm and unlocks the door. She doesn't have a room mate, but she likes it that way. She takes off her jacket and drops it on the floor. Therapy is annoying, and it doesn't help with anything, but she goes anyway cause there's nothing else to do ever. She flops down face first onto her bed and groans. Her side hurts, probably that big bruise she got from hitting the water wrong. The class she's in is supposed to be getting a new student tomorrow and she hopes it isn't another ass hole jock, but its unlikely she'd finally get to meet someone worth wile. Maybe talking to someone who actually cares would help. Not just someone who's getting paid per hour to write down everything you say just so that they can quote you on it later or talk to all the other therapists about how fucked up you are. Emma rolls onto her back because it was getting hard to breathe with her head buried in the sheets. She puts her hands behind her head and closes her eyes.

_Sampson went back to bed with not much hair left on his head._

She smiles softly and takes a deep breath. The girl's hair had been long when they had first met and Emma was the one to talk to her first, because the little girl was shy at the time. Emma can't quite remember her name, but she remembers how she was always picked on by all the other kids. Her mom was a bitch, but the girl never talked to Emma about her problems. They had met at an old park when Emma had been adopted and the family had taken her to the park. Eventually they gave Emma up, once they had their own kid, and Emma never saw the little girl again. Sometimes she wonders what ever happened to the girl, but it makes her sad thinking about it so she tries not to. Emma had promised the little girl that she would come back, but she never did, and now she can't even remember the girl's name.

_He ate a slice of wonder bread and went right back to bed._

**Yeah I know, that was really short, but right now I'm just trying out the waters. I have two other chapters written, so I'll have those up very soon and yes, they are longer. Once again I will say that I do not own any lyrics in this song, or the rest of the fic. Thank you and goodbye...for now *evil laughter*  
><strong>

**~8Ball**


	2. I Loved You First, I Loved You First

Emma sits at her desk, impatiently tapping her pencil against the polished wood. The teacher had left the room to talk to the new student in the hall. Emma hasn't seen the student yet, no one in the class has. She's nervous, but so is the rest of the class. Everyone's quiet, unlike normally when the teachers gone, but today's different. Emma hears the click of the door nob and she swallows nervously. The teacher walks into the room with a girl following him. Emma freezes. She stares at her for a moment and the whole universe seems to stare too. Her hair is perfectly cut so that it's just above her shoulders, brushing up against them as she walks. Her eyes are a brilliant brown. Dark, but full of light. Emma seems to stop breathing in that moment when the girl glances up at her. There eyes meet and Emma almost feels a sense of familiarity in her face.

"This is the new student class, she just moved here from Maine." He looks over at her and then back at the class.

"Hi." She says shyly. She clutches the books she's holding to her chest and Emma smiles slightly. Her voice is the sweetest thing Emma has ever heard, it sounds like freedom. "I'm Regina." Emma's breath catches in her throat. Where has she heard that before? _Regina, Regina, Regina. _She repeats her name over and over in her head trying to figure it out.

Regina sits on the left side of the room next to the window. Her desk is two rows away from Emma, but she can see her perfectly. The sun from the window shines down onto Regina and Emma can see red highlights in her hair. Her olive skin is perfectly hit with the sun and her whole body seems to glow.

The whole class goes by way to fast an by the time it's over Emma has finished her drawing of Regina perfectly. She smiles and compares the drawing to Regina sitting there. Proud of the drawing, Emma tears it out of her note book carefully and and puts everything else away. As she goes to her locker she looks to see which locker Regina has. 118, four lockers down. Emma sighs, disappointed its not closer, but it's good enough. Regina finishes putting her things away and she closes her locker. Emma makes sure Regina's gone and when she has turned the corner in the hall Emma walks over to her locker and quickly slips the delicately folded drawing into Regina's locker. She smiles with confidence and goes to her next class.

The rest of the day goes by slowly since Regina isn't in any other of Emma's classes, but Emma manages to make it through. After school Emma goes back to her locker to get her things. She sees Regina open her locker, and she sees her pick up the picture. Her heart almost stops beating she's so nervous. Everything else seems to come to a stop as Regina slowly unfolds the paper. Emma bites her tung and waits impatiently. Regina stares down at the newly opened paper and completely unexpectedly she drops it and starts to run down the hall. Emma doesn't know what to do, she looks over at the picture that has fallen onto the ground and then she looks back over at the hall Regina had run through. She quickly picks up the paper and chases after Regina. What did I do? Emma asks to herself nervously. She doesn't want to hurt Regina, as a matter of fact that's the last thing she wants. Eventually Emma finds Regina in the bathroom sitting on the floor with her back up against the far wall crying. She's not sure what to do so he holds up the picture and stares at Regina.

"You dropped this." As soon as the words leave her lips Emma wants to take them back. _Out of all the thing I could've said I said that?! _Regina looks up, eyes stained with tears. She just shakes her head and puts her head back in her hands.

"I don't want it." She says through her hands. Emma's a little hurt, but she tries not to show it.

"Is it really that bad?" She asks sadly, "I kind of liked it." She scratches her head and looks at the pictures. "I mean I guess I could have colored it, but I didn't really have time." She squints at the picture and then laughs a little, "I guess I could use a little work with art." Regina looks up confused and Emma sits down across from her.

"You drew that?" Regina asks, looking down at the drawing in Emma's hand. Emma nods and shrugs.

"Yeah, I feel like a creep now." She sighs and looks down, embarrassed.

"It's beautiful." Regina says quietly. Emma looks up, confused, and tilts her head.

"Then why are you crying?" Emma asks her. It doesn't really make sense to Emma, but at least she isn't crying cause its a bad drawing.

"Because I-" She stops for a moment and looks into Emma's eyes, "Nevermind, it's nothing." Regina sniffles and stands up. "I'm fine." She looks down at Emma and then smiles slightly. "Can I keep the picture?" Her smile is like the stars, and Emma fights the redness flowing to her cheeks.

"Oh, yeah, it was drawn for you, so that would only be fair." Emma stands up and hands Regina the paper. Regina takes it and looks at it for a moment before folding it back up and carefully putting it into her pocket.

"Thanks Emma." She smiles and leaves the bathroom. Emma stands there for a little once Regina's gone, smiling, and then her smile fades. _How did she know my name?_

_You are my sweetest downfall, _

_I loved you first, I loved you first_

_Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth_

_I have to go, I have to go_

_Your hair was long when we first met_


	3. Beneath Sheets of Paper Lies My Truth

Emma spends the rest of the day lying on her bed, back in her dorm, and thinking about Regina. _How did she know my name? _It's the same question that's popped into her head at least 3 times now. She shakes her head and squints at the ceiling. _The teacher, that's it, the teacher told her everyone in the class's names. _Emma tries to convince herself that's the reason, but something isn't right and she knows it.

The night is filled with restless sleep and a hurricane of thoughts. Emma tries to sleep, but she can't, there are to many questions she wants answers to. She sits up in her bed and sighs. Her eyelids droop, but Emma knows she won't be able to sleep so she gets up and finds something to wear. She slips on her trench coat over her pajamas and leaves the dorm room. It's damp outside, and the sun hasn't risen yet so Emma walks in the light of the street lamps. It takes a couple minutes but eventually she makes it to the bridge. There aren't any cars anywhere so there's no one to stop her, it gets annoying when people do that. She steps up and closes her eyes. She inhales deeply and holds it in. It's quiet, but Emma can hear everything, she likes to listen before she jumps. What she doesn't hear is the car driving up the bridge to the left of her. She opens her eyes and exhales slowly.

"Emma!" She turns around too fast and almost falls, but she catches herself, "Emma, what are you doing?!" It's Regina, and she's running over to Emma, leaving her car door open. She looks terrified. Emma doesn't really know what to say, no one has ever tried to stop her.

"Uh, I-" Emma tries to figure out how to tell Regina without freaking her out, but she fails. "I was gonna jump." Emma wants to slap herself, that was the most idiotic thing she could have said right now, but she said it anyway.

"Emma, please, please come down." Regina holds out her hand, and Emma wants to laugh.

"Alright, but I don't get what the big deal is." She says, stepping down from the ledge. Regina wraps her arms around Emma quickly and Emma's eyes widen, shocked by the sudden girl clinging onto her like a scared child. She hesitates for a moment and then sets her hands on Regina's back.

"You could have died." Regina says, pulling away. She looks into Emma's eyes, scared.

"Well I didn't the other times." Emma shrugs and looks back at Regina, trying to read what she's thinking. To her surprise she can't.

"The other times?!" Regina's eyes widen, terrified now. Emma laughs quietly, which only leaves Regina confused and scared.

"Yeah, but I'm ok." Emma smiles and shakes her head slowly. "I know how to land in the water the right way, and the most I've ever gotten is a couple bruises really." Emma tries to make things ok, but she isn't really helping.

"Why would you do that?" Regina sounds more confused and concerned then scared now, but Emma doesn't really blame her.

"You know that feeling that you get when you're leaning back in a chair and then you slip, but you catch yourself just in time before you fall?" Emma attempts to describe the feeling to Regina, but its harder than she thought.

"Yeah..." Regina squints at Emma, confused as to where she's going.

"I feel like all the time, but when I'm just free falling, tumbling through the air, I feel...free." Emma sighs and scratches her head.

"You shouldn't do that Emma, I don't know what I would do if you died." As soon as she realizes what she has said her cheeks turn a bright red, but Emma pretends not to notice.

"What?" Emma almost smiles. She wonders why Regina would miss her, they only just met, didn't they? Emma doesn't mind though, she likes Regina, a lot. Regina quickly looks down and swallows.

"Nothing, I-" Regina looks back to her car and then at Emma again, "I have to go." Regina turns around and almost runs back to her car. Emma wants to call after her, but she can't. Its like her words have frozen in her throat. Regina gets into her car and starts it. "And don't jump off that bridge again!" Regina calls out to Emma as she drives away. Emma watches the car slowly disappear as the sun rises above the horizon.

_I promise._

_Samson went back to bed  
>Not much hair left on his head<br>He ate a slice of wonder bread and went right back to bed  
>And history books forgot about us and the bible didn't mention us<br>And the bible didn't mention us, not even once_


	4. I Have to Go, I Have to Go

The rest of the week goes by fast, and before Emma knows it, its the weekend and she has nothing to do, well except see her therapist. She arrives a couple minutes late, but she doesn't really care. She isn't looking forward to it, and neither is her therapist.

"Good morning Emma." Janice is already sitting at her chair with her notebook out in front of her, waiting.

"Hi." Emma sits down on the hard couch and sighs. She doesn't want to be here, and her therapist knows it.

"How have you been?" She looks up at Emma, and clicks her pen, ready to start writing. Emma shrugs and looks at her hands.

"Fine." Emma lies, hoping she wont notice.

"Are you lying to me?" Emma groans and falls back on the couch. Sometimes she really gets on Emma's nerves.

"Yes." Emma says reluctantly, not looking back at her. Janice tilts her head and squints at Emma.

"Have you been good or bad?" She asks, her tone almost like she's talking to a child.

"I've been... good." Emma says, attempting not to smile. She doesn't like to talk to her about her life, but today is special.

"Is there anything that made things better for you?" She writes something down in her book, Emma doesn't look, but she can hear the scratching of the pen against the paper.

"Maybe..." Emma almost wants to tell her, but she's still a little reluctant.

"Do you want to tell me?" Jeez this woman is filled with questions isn't she. Emma shrugs.

"Its a girl, she just transferred to my school." Emma still doesn't get why she's doing this, but then again why not?

"And do you like this girl?" The therapist looks up at Emma curiously. Emma blushes slightly and tries to play it off.

"I don't know." Liar, she knows perfectly well that Regina is the only thing she ever thinks about.

"Well Emma, it sounds like you're getting a little better." Janice looks down at her book and scribbles a couple other things down.

The rest of the session is boring and Emma is kind of dazed through the whole thing. She's to busy thinking about Regina. Eventually it ends and Emma can finally leave. She goes back to her dorm and lays back on her bed. There isn't anything to do around here. There's a knock at her door and she sits up. She never gets any visitors so she wonders who it could be. She walks up and opens the door.

"Um, hi." Its Regina. Emma smiles and runs her hand through her hair. Its something she's always done without thinking about it, she does it when she gets nervous. "I just thought, maybe we could hang out or something." Regina looks down and puts her hand in the crook of her elbow. Emma is surprised that Regina would want to hang out with her, of all people. Had Regina even talked to anyone else on the first day of school? Is she asking Emma out on a date? Emma pushes that thought out of her head and remembers Regina is still waiting for a response. "If you don't want to-"

"No, no, I'd love to." Emma interrupts her. Regina looks up at her, like she's surprised Emma actually agreed. Regina smiles and nods.

"Okay, well I know the perfect place."

They leave the dorms and walk down the street in silence for a little bit. Emma doesn't know where they're going, but it doesn't matter because all she really cares about is that she's with Regina. She wonders if Regina was planning this, but probably not right? Emma looks at Regina a lot, looking at her beautiful face and her perfectly short hair.

_Your hair was long when we first met _

"So, if I'm going to be your friend then I want to know a little bit about you." Emma breaks the silence. Regina looks over at Emma and then back infront of her, like she's thinking. Regina closes her eyes and sighs.

"Well, there really isn't much to know about me, I'm actually pretty boring." Regina almost seems disappointed in herself. She scratches her arm and then flinches.

"Hey, you ok?" Emma asks her, a little concerned. Regina looks back at her quickly.

"Yeah, fine." Regina shakes her head slightly. She almost seems like she's lying, but Emma decides its no big deal. Its warm out, almost hot, but Regina's wearing a long sleeve shirt, which Emma also finds strange. Yet it doesn't matter, maybe she just likes that shirt.

"I find it hard to believe someone like you would be boring." Emma smiles and tilts her head to the side. Regina is hard to read, unlike everyone else, Emma can read people like books, it's easy. Regina however is complicated, a storm, an unpredictable storm.

"Well I used to ride horses." Regina shrugs and keeps her eyes focused a head of her.

"Used to?" Maybe an accident with a horse, broken arm, leg maybe. Could be her parents made her give it up. Or maybe she just got tired of it.

"I don't know, I kind of just stopped one day." Regina finally looks over at Emma. "I didn't go to practice one day and then after a while I never did again."

"Do you miss it?" Emma asks, she feels sorry for Regina, but she's not quite sure why.

"Sometimes sure, but not as much as I thought I would." She wants to keep asking her things, but they arrive at the place Regina was taking her and the questions stop. "Well here we are." Emma is almost blown away, Regina obviously has great taste in scenery.

It's one of the bigger fields Emma has ever seen, open, plain, beautiful. Just beyond it she can see the mountains and where the tips meet the soft billowy clouds. The first moments are silent, a good type of silence. Without speaking Regina walks forward, waiting for Emma to follow. She does.

**I'm so sorry that took so long guys, I've been really busy with school and everything. I wish I could post and write more, but I don't have a lot of time anymore. I will write as much as I can, but it might not be a lot.**

**~8Ball**


	5. Your Hair Was Long When We First Met

They sit down on a little hill, overlooking the field. Emma still can't believe how beautiful it actually is. Being with Regina just makes it better though. She takes a deep breath and runs her hand through her long blonde curls.

"Wow..." She exhales slowly and turns over to Regina. "I mean, this is beautiful." It's all that she can really say.

"Yeah." Regina nods and lays back on the soft grass, closing her eyes. Emma takes the opportunity to stare at the brunette laying beside her. Her hair shines in the sunlight and Emma can see faint traces of red highlights in her hair. "So..." Regina's words break Emma's gaze and she snaps back reality. "Do you know Shakespeare?" Regina's eyes are open now and she's looking at Emma with a faint smile. Emma opens her mouth, but then closes it again.

"Um..." She thinks hard, there has to be something. "Romeo and Juliet!" She says, a bright smile spreading across her face. She thinks about the story of the two lovers she had read about in 9th grade. "O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" Emma recites it dramatically with one hand one her heart and the other outstretched in front of her, earning a laugh from the brunette laying to the left of her.

"I love him." Regina says sighing. "He's great." She closes her eyes again and smiles softly.

Emma starts to enjoy the view of Regina more than the view in front of her. She could get lost looking at her for hours, but unfortunately she won't be able to now.

"I brought some," Regina says, looking back over at Emma, "I could read it to you..." She trails off, it almost seems like she's embarrassed.

"Yeah! What better way to spend a day then listening to a true poet." Emma smiles and sees Regina's face light up. Regina pulls out a book from a bag that Emma hasn't noticed until now and she opens it. Regina clears her throat and starts reading.

_"If I should think of love_

_I'd think of you,_

_Your arms uplifted,_

_Tying your hair in plaints above,_

_The lyre shape of your arms and shoulders,_

_The soft curve of your winding head. _  
><em>No melody is sweeter, nor could Orpheus <em>  
><em>So have bewitched. I think of this, <em>  
><em>And all my universe becomes perfection. <em>  
><em>But were you in my arms, dear love, <em>  
><em>The happiness would take my breath away, <em>  
><em>No thought could match that ecstasy, <em>  
><em>No song encompass it, no other worlds. <em>  
><em>If I should think of love, <em>

_I'd think of you._"

Emma finds herself gazing into Regina's eyes. Regina looks up, but Emma doesn't look away. Their eyes meet and neither dares to look away.

_You are my sweetest downfall_

Emma doesn't even realize that she's leaning closer to Regina, nor does she realize that Regina is leaning back.

_I loved you first, I loved you first_

Neither woman ever knew how much they wanted to love each other, they never had.

_Beneath the stars came fallin' on our heads_

Soon they're closer then they've ever been before, and now no one can stop them.

_But they're just old light, they're just old light_

All the past times they'd shared when they were little disappear and in that moment they are together again.

_Your hair was long when we first met_

Emma sets her index finger and thumb on Regina's chin, tilting her head up to her own, and closes the space between them for the first time.


End file.
